


Extra Credit

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Merlin, teacher!Merlin/student!Arthur + Morgana, "Looks like someone can't pass class on brains alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

She nearly swallowed her tongue when she saw who was in the supposedly empty classroom.

Arthur, her stupid but still loved stepbrother, stood between the spread knees of their history teacher. Merlin, young and beautiful and sweet and funny, sat on his desk, elegant hands buried in Arthur's golden hair. Hungry kisses, needy hands devouring each other, bodies clutching at each other, not willing to let go even to remove clothing.

Arthur was ravenous as he jerked Merlin to his feet, spinning him around, yanking down corduroy pants. Morgana gasped as Arthur spread Merlin's cheeks, diving in, moaning and licking and making Merlin scream and pant.

"Arthur, Arthur!"

"Is this what you need?" Arthur stood and stretched, blanketing his lover's body, hips thrusting slow and teasing.

"Yes, you prat!" Smart, smart mouth, even in this. She approved.

Arthur laughed and stilled, hand moving to guide himself in. The bliss on Merlin's face was beautiful, their kiss as Arthur eased in even more so.

As fast and crazy as it was before, it was now slow and sweet. Arthur, so careful, so gentle, taking his lover, murmurings too low for her to hear, hands roaming over the lithe body under him. Merlin, usually so irascible when it came to Arthur, stared at him as a worshiper for his god.

She walked away, it was much too intimate for her to stay. But that didn't stop her from seeking out her brother that night. She smirked when she found him staring off into the night.

"What do you want, Morgie?"

She let that pass, choosing to grin maniacally instead. "How's that extra credit going?"

She knew he knew she knew when those blue eyes widened and that chiseled jaw dropped. Horror and shock and scrambling to deny raced across his face.

"Morgana --"

She walked away, laughing.

The End


End file.
